Pink and Purple
by Kontontoshiteiru
Summary: When Sakura and Hinata are sent on a mission together, Hinata's feelings are unleashed!
1. A Mission?

If you looked at Konohagakure, you'd see something that looked completely normal. If you listened, however, you'd hear something that could be mistaken for demonic. "Naruto, you idiot!!" yelled Haruno Sakura as she chased Uzumaki Naruto through the streets.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! What was I supposed to do?" called Naruto over his shoulder. He was trying desperately to dodge people, too afraid to find out what would happen to him if the pink haired kunoichi caught him.

'"What were you supposed to do?!'" repeated Sakura, opting so shove people out of the way instead of dodge them. "You caught me naked in my room, and then you just stared!! You even jumped in through my window!"

Naruto stopped and turned to face his hunter. He thought he'd figured out a way to get out of trouble. "That's a compliment, Sakura-chan! You're so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off you!"

Sakura stopped running and walked up to Naruto. "Really?" she asked, looking Naruto in the eyes, a sweet look in hers.

"Yeah! It's true!" said Naruto, a big grin on his face. He'd just began to think he was out of trouble when Sakura's chakra covered fist impacted his face and sent him flying. He landed next to a bench and a pair of feet. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with long, violet hair sitting on the bench. Hyuuga Hinata was taking a break from her daily training, her long sleeved jacket sitting by her, leaving her in a sleeveless black shirt. "Hi, Hinata-chan! Gotta go!!" said Naruto as he ran away yet again.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" Sakura called, waving over her head to the Hyuuga girl. Hinata's hair was outlined by a glow of orange as the setting sun filtered through the trees of the forest behind her. "Did you see where Naruto went?"

Hinata's face reddened as she pointed in the direction Naruto had ran off to. "Um...I have to go," said Hinata softly, getting up and running away.

"Wait!! You forgot you..." said Sakura, trailing of at the end. She looked at the spot where Hinata had been, and the forgotten jacket whose sleeves were too long for the owner.

As she picked up the piece of cloth, she could smell a pleasant scent coming off of it. Sakura brought the jacket to her face to take in the peculiarly sweet smell. 'Hmm...Hinata smells good...' thought Sakura, closing her eyes and smiling. Then, her eyes shot open. 'Wait, what? Why'd I think that? Well, anyway, I should return this to Hinata-chan,' thought Sakura, making her way towards Hinata's house.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, smiling sweetly at all the people who greeted her. She'd gotten pretty famous since she started training with Tsunade. During her walk, she was thinking of the events that had just transpired. 'Hmm...why didn't Hinata run away from Naruto? She didn't even blush when he talked to her... Are they going out!? No way! Wait...Naruto would've stayed with her if they were... Did Hinata run away from me? Nah, must be my imagination...though she has been acting strange, lately... I'll ask Neji or something...'

Sakura got to the Hyuuga home and rang the bell. Hyuuga Neji answered. 'Oh, hi, Neji. Um, Hinata forgot this," said Sakura, indicating the jacket in her arms. "She's not here right now. I'll have Hanabi give it to her when she gets home," said Hinata's cousin, snatching the jacket and turning to walk away.

"Wait! Neji! Can I ask you something?" inquired Sakura before Neji had a chance to walk away.

"What?" he asked, not even trying to hide his impatience.

"Um...well...have you noticed anything about Hinata-chan? She seems to be acting strange..."

"No, I haven't noticed anything different about Hinata-sama. Frankly, Haruno-san, I don't care. Good day," said Neji quickly, shutting the door in Sakura's face.

'Well, he has a stick up his ass... Oh well, guess I'll ask someone else...'

Before she got a chance, Shizune landed in front of her. "Tsunade-sama has summoned you. You have a mission," she said, waiting for Sakura to head back.

"A mission? That's kinda unexpected. Okay, let's go," said Sakura as she made her way towards the Hokage Tower.

When she arrived, she saw four people. The first three didn't surprise her. They were her teammates, Naruto and Kakashi, and Tsunade, the Hokage. The fourth surprised her a little; it was Hinata. As soon as Sakura walked in, Hinata hid behind Naruto, clutching his arm while her face ignited.

'What'd she do that for? Hey, she's touching Naruto and not fainting! Good for her!' thought Sakura, giving Hinata a proud look. This only elicited an 'Eeep!' from Hinata, and she buried her face in Naruto's shoulder, gripping his arm even harder.

"Hey, Hinata! What're you doing? Get off, it's just Sakura!" said Naruto, shaking his arm wildly in an attempt to dislodge the girl. Seeing her sanctuary was lost, she moved to hiding behind Kakashi.

"What's wrong, Hinata? asked Kakashi, looking down and smiling as best he could with most of his face covered.

"Will you all please shut up!?" roared Tsunade, cutting off Hinata's chance to speak. She'd been sitting and listening to the entire incident. "Now, listen up! I'll explain your mission. Earlier today, a caravan carrying a shipment of weapons was ambushed. We need you four to find and destroy whoever did this so it doesn't happen again."

"Okay, so why do we need Hinata?" asked Kakashi. "No offense, Hinata, I'm just wondering why we need an extra team member, is all."

"Oh, it's okay, Kakashi-sensei," said Hinata, chancing a glance at Sakura. Sakura was looking at her, and when she realized this, she hung her head, blushed, and began touching her finger tips together like she did when she was nervous.

"Because we've received reports that the attacking ninja used some sort of unknown cloaking Jutsu. I know you have the Sharingan, Kakashi, but I thought it would be good for have the Byakuugan as well. Neji was busy today, so I called Hinata," said Tsunade, more than a little annoyed.

When Tsunade said she preferred Neji, Hinata backed away from everyone and hung her head. 'I knew it,' she thought. 'She didn't want to use me; she had to use me...'

"You have a day to prepare. Go!" the Hokage yelled when they still stood around. Hinata was the first out the door, streaks running down her face where she was still crying.

"What's wrong with her? Eh, Kakashi! Teach me the Chidori!" said Naruto, quickly forgetting about the Hyuuga heiress and resuming his attempt to add to his arsenal. Kakashi only rolled his eye and left.

'Is she okay? Why was she crying? I'd better check on her since Naruto's too block headed to, Sakura thought, rushing out of the room.

Finding Hinata was exceedingly difficult. Not only was it dark, but Hinata had the Byakuugan, which meant if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

Finally, Sakura resorted to creating as many clones as she could and sending them all to call the violet haired maiden's name. Eventually, the original was told of what sounded like crying in the forest. She dissipated her clones and rushed for the noise.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura said softly, not wanting to scare the poor girl. She quickly looked over to see who it was then went back to crying into her knees. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, genuine concern in her voice. It grieved her greatly to see a friend in any kind of pain. She sat down next to the Hyuuga and put her arm around her to reassure her. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm here for you," said the pink haired girl, giving Hinata a one armed hug.

It took a while, but Sakura patiently waited while Hinata worked up the courage to speak. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you think...I'm weak?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times. That's what she was worried about? "Of course not, Hinata! I think you're one of the most talented, beautiful people I know! I've never met anyone as nice as you. You truly are a beautiful person, Hinata-chan," Sakura said, ending her little speech with a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

This didn't have the desired effect. Hinata began to cry even harder than before. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, throwing her arms around the pink haired kunoichi. 'I'm so close to her... I have to do it now, or I might no ever get another chance!' Hinata steeled her nerves before she could talk herself out of it. In one swift movement, she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips to Sakura's.

Sakura didn't have time to react. She simply sat there, her eyes wide in shock. Hinata broke the kiss and opened her eyes, smiling When she saw the look on Sakura's face, however, the smile quickly faded. She realized what she'd done in her moment of happiness. She completely blew her cover! She didn't want Sakura, of all people, to know...how she was.

The heiress began to cry fro the third time that night. She uttered a hastened "Sorry!" and ran away through the branches, making several branches sway.

Sakura was still stunned, just sitting against the tree as the moonlight, scattered by the swaying branches, danced around her lithe form. She pressed two fingers to her lips, where Hinata's were moments ago. 'Why didn't I do anything...? Why...why did I... Why did I like it?' thought the pink haired kunoichi, losing herself to thought in the cool night air.


	2. Memories

Sakura woke in pain. She had fallen asleep against the tree in the forest, and her back hurt from sitting up all night. Now, instead of moonlight dancing around her, it was sunlight. She quickly realized what this meant. "The mission!" she exclaimed, forgetting all about last nights happenings in her desperation.

The Haruno girl rushed to her home to gather her gear. She quickly grabbed some shuriken, kunai, and medicinal herbs. When she had gathered everything she needed, she rushed off towards the main gates. 

When she got there, she found only on person waiting; Hinata. In a flash, everything that happened last night came back to her. 'Crap! it's her! Okay, okay, just act like nothing happened!' Sakura told herself, slowing from her run and slapping on a massive grin. "Hi, Hinata-chan! Do you know where Naruto-kun and Kakashi are?" she asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Oh...hi...S-Sakura-chan. Um, Naruto-kun called Tsunade-sama old lady, so she chased him away. Kakashi-sensei sent to try and save Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, not once looking at her fellow kunnoichi.

"Oh. Well I guess that's what he gets!" said Sakura. Hinata moved over to a bench and sat down, still not looking at Sakura. Things were very awkward for a while, neither one quite wanting to talk about last night. Eventually Sakura saw a cloud of dust moving toward her and Hinata. 'Salvation!'

"RUN!" yelled Kakashi and Naruto in unison. The kunnoichi did so, and they all shot out of the gates like race horses.

"What happened?" yelled Sakura as she leapt from branch to branch.

"Naruto called Tsunade 'Old Lady' one too many times..." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, she was scary! Fangs, horns, fire breath and everything!" Naruto exaggerated. In his attempt to be funny, he ran headlong into the trunk of a tree. They all stopped and went back to him.

"Naruto, you idiot! Watch where you're going!" said Sakura as she landed next to the blonde shinobi. They were in a clearing, a few trees here and there, with some flowers scattered here and there.

"Um...Kakashi-sensei-" said Hinata, but was cut off by the object of her words.

"Hinata, I'm not your sensei. Just call me Kakashi," said the Jounin.

"Oh, okay. Um...I was using my Byakuugan on the way here, and I saw some people about twenty meters ahead. Their chakra looks strange, like they're using quite a bit of it..." Hinata reported quietly.

"That might be them. Sakura, stay here and tend to Naruto. Hinata and I will go ahead and investigate," Kakashi said, motioning for Hinata to follow him.

Sakura performed a few hand signs and placed her hands over Naruto's head. The welling and pain went down under the green flame and Sakura pulled her hands away. "Well, guess the only thing we can do is just sit here and wait until they get back, huh?" Sakura said and picked a tree to sit against, one that would still let her have a view of most of the clearing, just in case.

Sitting against a tree, the sun dancing around her, instantly reminded Sakura of the previous day's events. She touched her lips again, and stared off into space, silently thinking.

Naruto was being silent as well, but he was wondering what was bothering his teammate. 'Why's she touching her lips? There must be something really bothering her. I'll try and talk to her about it,' he thought, getting up and going to sit next to Sakura.

"Huh? Wha?" stammered Sakura as she was snapped out of her trance. "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun," she said sullenly, looking down. Truthfully, some part of her had hoped he was Hinata.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You don't look so good," Naruto inquired.

"It's a long story, Naruto..."

"Try me. I expect we'll have a while before Hinata-chan and Kakashi come back," said Naruto, putting an arm around Sakura and giving her a reassuring hug.

"Okay. Thanks, Naruto-kun. Well, here goes... Lately, I've been noticing that Hinata-chan is acting funny. For one, she's not shy and quiet around you anymore," Sakura began to explain, still looking down.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting a little funny... She actually started a conversation with me the other day," said Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, well, and then I noticed something else. She's been acting the way she used to act around you around me! But, here's the part that's bothering me. Yesterday, after we all met with Tsunade-sama, Hinata-chan got really depressed, and so I went to comfort her. And then...she...she...kissed...me. Don't you dare tell anyone that!" Sakura added after a slight pause.

"So? What's the big deal? I've seen Ino kiss you on the cheek before. I thought that's what friends did. Well, girls, anyway," said Naruto, genuinely confused now.

"No, Naruto! Not like that! She uh...she kissed me on the lips..." said Sakura, blushing furiously now.

"Wait, you mean like Shikamaru and Temari so? Or Tenten and Neji?"

"Well, not so...'in depth'...but yeah," said Sakura, her face now matching her hair.

"No way! That means Hinata-chan's a-"

"I know..."

"-a guy!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and running around in circles like a maniac. He was stopped by Sakura's fist, which landed him flat on his face.

"No, you idiot!" she yelled, then bent down to whisper in his ear. "it means she's a lesbian."

"A what?" asked Naruto, getting up and sitting.

'Is he serious?' Sakura thought with a dumbfounded look. "Naruto, it means she likes other women, not men."

"Oh...that. So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What should I do? Nothing like this has ever happened to me..."

"Hmm...well, what do you think of Hinata-chan?"

Sakura's face automatically lit up. "Well, she's a good friend..."

"You know what I mean."

"Well...she's beautiful...and nice...and smart...and cute..."

"And what did you think of the kiss?"

"Um...I...I kinda liked it... It was my first..."

"I think you know what that means," said Naruto, getting up and ruffling so much her head band fell off. "I'll let you be alone to think."

Sakura went back to the tree to think. It was during this time, in between night and day, that she realized who she really was. Along with this realization came some suppressed memories. When she was a child, before even graduating the academy, she had been in love. This love was before she knew Sasuke, and came in the form of Yamanaka Ino. Being a naive little girl, she didn't know it was taboo, and told her mother, who told her father.

Her parents were shocked, to say the least. The completely ignored her for a time, refusing to believe their little Cherry Blossom was 'like that'. Traumatized, her mind used Sasuke as a means to escape that neglect; trying to prove to her parents she wasn't 'like that' anymore. It worked, but at a price. She suppressed the memories of her love for Ino, of her first love, and of her parents' neglect in a attempt to prevent it from happening again. 

She had loved Sasuke, just not for the reasons she thought. But now, in her moment of enlightenment, she was beginning to develop these forbidden feelings again, this time for the Hyuuga girl who kissed her. She kept on thinking about things until it was dark and Kakashi and Hinata had returned.

"Well, they didn't notice us. We placed trackers on their gear, so we'll know if they move later on. For now, get some rest. There'll be a big battle tomorrow. There's at least a hundred of them: it's a strike force," Kakashi explained to Naruto and Sakura.

Out of some scrolls he'd placed storage seals on, Kakashi withdrew two tents; one for him and Naruto, and one for Sakura and Hinata. Both kunnoichi realized this and began worrying, thought both for different reasons. Hinata was worried Sakura wouldn't want to sleep anywhere near her. Sakura was worried she'd do something drastic.

They set up and entered the tents without delay. From Kakashi and Naruto's tent could be heard low conversation, but all was silent in the girls' tent. Neither knew how to start a conversation with the one they secretly loved.

'Damn it! What do I say? '"Oh, by the way, Hinata-chan, I'm suddenly a lesbian, too"'? That's lame! I wanna ask her out, damn it, but I'm too embarrassed! I've never asked anyone out before, much less another girl... There's nothing for it. I'll just come right out and ask!' Sakura told herself, steeling her nerves.

They had laid there so long that Sakura's eyes had adjusted to the dark. She looked over at Hinata's small form, admiring its beauty. "H-Hinata-chan? A-Are you awaked. She half hoped she wasn't.

Slowly, Hinata rolled to face Sakura and uttered a quiet yes. "Good. Look, I don't know how to say this, so I just will. Do...do you...want to...uh...go out...after this mission?" Sakura said weakly.

"What?" asked Hinata in amazement.

"I want to know if you want to go out...on a date..." Sakura said Sakura quietly, averting her eyes from Hinata's.

"But...but I thought you liked Naruto-kun... And then there was Sasuke..." thought Hinata aloud and confused.

"I did... But while you and Kakashi were gone, I, and this is going to sound lame, remembered some suppressed memories," Sakura said, and recounted the events of her memory, tears welling up in her eyes as she softly spoke.

Suddenly, Sakura felt warm arms wrap around her and long hair caress her face. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan," said Hinata, starting to cry as well.

"Don't worry about it...what's done is done," Sakura said, hugging Hinata and wiping both of their tears. "So...what do you say?"

"I'd love to go out with you!" said Hinata happily. She kissed Sakura again, but this time knowing the object of her affection would return it. Sakura did, and laid back down, pulling Hinata with her. There they slept, in each other's arms, not knowing their new relationship was about to be threatened.


	3. Hinata's Rage

They slept peacefully for a time, pink and purple hair mixing on the floor of the tent. They had been kissing, so their faces were very close together, and Sakura's arms were around Hinata as if to protect her from nightmares.

It was still dark out, and there was a loud crash. It was so forceful it jostled the girls from their sleep. The first thought that crossed Sakura's mind was Hinata's safety, but given their proximity, that could be assured. They looked at each other, and then rushed outside.

They were greeted by the sight of Kakashi fighting three ninja and dispatching them with ease. Naruto had created no less than two hundred clones, and had circled them around the girls' tent to protect them while they were defenseless.

Sakura and Hinata entered the fray, but they both noticed something strange. Every opponent was a mere clone, and there were only three different ones. This meant the camp of enemy ninja was a fake; it had been a genjutsu. A good one, too, for it to have fooled the Sharingan and the Byakuugan.

As soon as the girls came out, Naruto sent his clones out to search the area for the originals. Within seconds, they were all destroyed. "Hinata!! Can you see them?" asked Kakashi as he fought off more clones.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Hinata over the sounds of battle. "Sakura-chan!"

"Right!" Sakura said and she shifted her attention. She stared defending Hinata so she could focus on using her eyes to see as far as possible.

"I can't see them!" said Hinata as loud as possible. "No, wait! They're coming closer! Forty meters and closing!!"

"Good. We'll wait for them and attack when they get here!" said Kakashi, destroying three more clones. And then, all the clones were gone, leaving Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata alone in the clearing.

"Very good, to have fought them all off," said a man's voice from seemingly nowhere. All four Shinobi backed up together to defend each other.

Suddenly, three figures dropped out of the trees surrounding the Konoha shinobi. "Let me introduce you; you should know your killers' names," said the same voice as before. "I am Aisu Ookami, leader of this team of rogue ninja," said Aisu, taking a bow. "This," he said, indicating the Kunnoichi to his right, "is Bara. She's my right hand woman. Be careful," he added with a sadistic grin.

"Pleased to meet you," said Bara, taking a bow and drawing an abnormally long katana, one Ten-Ten would be proud of. Her face showed no emotions throughout her actions.

"And last, but certainly not least, this is Oni," Aisu said, indicating the man to his left. He said nothing, but bowed like the others. "You see, we all have a flare for the theatrics. Therefore, I can promise that you'll die in the most graceful way possible!" at their leader's words, all three rogue ninja rushed the Konoha ninja.

Sakura and Hinata took on Bara, while Naruto handled Oni and Kakashi fought Aisu.

The girls had to keep their distance because of the length of the katana. This wasn't a problem for Hinata, but Sakura was a close range fighter. She was having trouble getting in close and wasn't landing any blows. Hinata was having a similar problem. All of her chakra beams were being deflected by Bara's lightning quick movements.

Naruto wasn't having any luck, either. His reckless fighting style was nothing compared to the fluid movements of Oni. Every time Naruto attacked, his opponent would simply dodge and counter attack, sending him reeling. 'Fine then!' he thought. "Let's see how you like this!!" he yelled, forming a seal and one hundred clones of himself, who all attacked Oni at once.

Kakashi was fighting with all his power, unleashing powerful S-Rank Jutsu, but was getting nowhere. Aisu was so fast he could dodge just about anything the Special Jounin threw at him. He decided to stop using chakra in a futile attempt to inflict damage, and went in with a kunai in each hand.

The scene was chaos. They were in a large clearing, and every inch showed the signs of an intense battle. Naruto's area was constantly filled with smoke, as clones were created and destroyed. Finally, however, he landed a hit, and used Oni's stagger to hit him with a powerful Rasengan. Naruto hit him in the back, sending him flying towards his boss.

The temporary distraction of his henchman flying at him distracted Aisu, and gave Kakashi the opportunity he needed as well. As Aisu dodged the flying man, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan to gain the advantage of sight. He then charged a Chidori and ran full speed at Aisu, using the Sharingan to tell where he was going to go. Kakashi thrust the One Thousand Birds through Aisu's chest as Oni slammed through some trees and slumped over dead.

"Very good...you've bested me..." said Aisu, gripping Kakashi's arm. "However, I have one last parting gift!" he said, and tore free from Kakashi, blood spilling everywhere. Before Kakashi could stop him, and with some effort, he reached into his kunai pouch, withdrew a knife, took aim, and threw with all his might. The strain on his body was too great, and he too slumped over, breathless.

The kunai Aisu threw flew true. It found its mark and embedded itself in Sakura's back. Her eyes shot open and she fell onto her knees, shaking. She reached around to her back and felt the kunai. She tore it out of her, her panic stricken mind bewildered as to what it could be. She brought the blood soaked weapon into her narrowing field of view and watched as it blurred, doubled, and refocused. The pink haired Kunnoichi could hear her breathing quicken and her heart race. She coughed up blood and fell over, unconscious.

In the couple of seconds it took for Sakura to be struck and fall over, Hinata had run to her side after striking a paralyzing blow to Bara. "Sakura? Sakura! What's wrong!?" she screamed, and then noticed the kunai laying forgotten at Sakura's side. She then noticed the blood pouring from her new girlfriend's back. Immediately Hinata panicked. "Oh my God... Sakura, please get up! Please! Please don't leave me...please..." cried the Hyuuga maiden, barely able to get the words out between sobs. In a cowardly move, Bara used the opportunity to attack Hinata.

Then, Hinata went berserk. Thinking the woman she loved was dead, all the anger that had been welling up inside her for sixteen years was released. Anger at Neji, at the Hyuuga Family, and Naruto, and everything else that had ever made her the slightest bit angry. She unleashed a massive wave of chakra, leveling all in its path, including the injured Kakashi and Naruto. Bara managed to keep herself up against a tree, but just barely.

Once the wave had passed, Bara steadied herself, and noticed something was missing. She looked around and saw her katana in a tree. Hinata's blast was so powerful the weapon had been buried to the hilt and was sticking out the other side of the tree. Deciding it would take far too long to retrieve it, Bara drew her second weapon: a shorter katana strapped across her back.

Hinata looked on her opponent with the purest hatred in her eyes. In a flash, the Hyuuga girl was on the swordswoman, striking at her with speed she'd never felt before.

Bara was barely able to keep up. She would block one blow, and barely notice the next one in time to block it. She was beginning to panic; she'd never met anyone that could remotely match her speed, and this violet haired demon was scaring her.

Hinata was barely aware of her actions. It was as if she were a captive in her own mind, watching her body move with speed that Rock Lee would be impressed by. Bara would be made to atone for her leader's actions.

The swordswoman was truly panicking now. Her eyes weren't able to keep up with the little nuisance, and she'd landed a few hits that felt like nothing she'd felt in a long time. Her panic stricken mind told her to attack, so she did; that was the beginning of the end.

As soon as her foe took the time to attack, Hinata was behind her. She slammed both palms into Bara's back and sent her flying. The chakra she had pumped into her fists was so great it blew the back of Bara's clothing to smoldering shreds.

The woman tried to stand up, but it was useless. Hinata's ungodly attack had left her ribs in splinters; the pain was too great to stand. She could only watch as the Hyuuga girl walked up to her, chakra coming from her body in such droves as to make her hair float as if she were under water. Her eyes were also glowing as a result of the energy. With all the strength she could muster, Hinata delivered a sundering blow to Bara. The blow was so intense that Bara's skull crumpled, and she collapsed, dead, in a pool of her own blood.

Hinata's next course of action was to go to Sakura, who was still lying unconscious and bleeding from her back. Once she got there, she fell to her knees, and her hatred turned once again into panic. She reached down and clasped Sakura's hand in her own, bringing it close to her face and crying softly.

The strain on her body from the fight was too great on her frail frame. Sakura was joined in the realm of darkness by Hinata as she collapsed. Their position closely mimicked that which they had assumed in the tent: faces and bodies close, hair mingling on the ground.


	4. True Love

NOTE: I used to be Soi-chan, If you're wondering who this is! More at the bottom…

Sakura woke up to pain, but it wasn't the only thing she felt. Her hand was warm; her chest was heavy and wet. She opened her eyes to find Hinata She was grasping her hand, and laying her head on Sakura's chest and sobbing. Sakura moaned slightly from the pain, and Hinata gasped and looked at her. "Oh, Sakura-chan!" was all she said before she threw her arms around her girlfriend and began crying harder than ever.

"H-Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" asked Sakura, sitting up as best she could. She stroked Hinata's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Y-You a-almost...died!!" whispered Hinata through sobs. Her crying was not that of grief, but of bliss. The woman she loved was alive! The happiness in her heart was indescribable.

"Hinata...it's okay...I would never leave you," Sakura said softly, and placed a kiss on the top of Hinata's head. To this, Hinata looked up and returned the kiss, only lightly on the lips.

"Well, seems like you're doing better," said a voice from behind the girls. At the sound of the voice, both women jumped, and Hinata landed flat on her butt on the floor. She looked up to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"K-Kakashi! How long have you been there!?" yelled Sakura, trying to look as fierce as possible while on a hospital bed.

"I came in when Hinata yelled your name. Naruto and I have been waiting outside the room. I have to say I didn't expect to see what I saw just now..." as Kakashi said this, Naruto walked in.

"Didn't expect what?" he asked a mischievous look on his face.

"NOTHING!" yelled both Kunnoichi at once, glaring daggers through Naruto.

"Well, anyway, how are you doing, Sakura?" asked Kakashi in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh...um...I'm okay, I think. I don't remember what happened though. It's mainly my back that hurts," Sakura said, wincing as she lightly fingered her wound.

"You don't remember? Really?" asked Naruto as he walked all the way inside the room. "Wow," he added as Sakura nodded. He then launched himself into recounting all that had happened starting from her being struck in the back, ending with as she currently was.

Sakura's eyes were wide. 'Hinata-chan did that? For me...?' she thought, then looked at Hinata. There were tears in Hinata's eyes as she looked down to avoid eye contact. Then, almost faster than Sakura could react, Hinata got up and tried to run away. Sakura was barely able to grab her hand and hold her fast. "Kakashi? Naruto? Can you leave us alone now?" Sakura asked, giving them a look that said she wasn't really asking, she was commanding politely.

Once they had walked out, Sakura sat up. "Did you really do all that?" she asked?

"Yes...I'm sorry...you must think I'm a monster..." said Hinata with tears in her eyes again. She was still being held by Sakura so she couldn't run away.

Sakura suddenly jerked her arm, pulling Hinata on top of her and into a kiss. It hurt her wound a little, but she didn't care.

Hinata's eyes were side, but she closed them and returned the kiss. "Why would I ever think you're a monster?" Sakura asked, breaking the kiss. Hinata got up slowly so she didn't hurt Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did you do that, though?"

"I...I thought you were dead...I-I couldn't bear it...if you died... I don't know what I would have done..." said Hinata, still looking down as to avoid eye contact.

"Hinata, I love you! It means so much to me that you'd go to such lengths for me!" said Sakura, trying to cheer Hinata up. "You could've... You could've died..." she said, tears welling in her eyes. She remembered something she'd learned while training with Tsunade. If someone uses incredible amounts of chakra all at once, it can poison their nervous system, killing them. As Sakura realized this, she began to cry softly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan!?" asked Hinata, jerking her head up in surprise.

"It's my fault! I put you in danger... If I hadn't been hit, you wouldn't have almost died from Chakra Poisoning!!" Sakura ranted, crying hysterically now.

"It's alright!! Sakura-chan, calm down!" said Hinata, wrapping her arms around Sakura. She seemed to calm down a little at her girlfriend's embrace, but only slightly. "It's not your fault, Sakura-chan, you didn't do anything wrong," said Hinata softly, giving Sakura a quick kiss.

Sakura smiled a little and kissed Hinata again, but more passionately this time. She moved over a little bit, and Hinata laid down next to her on the hospital bed. She rested her head on Sakura's chest, her hair running down the length of Sakura's body, accentuating the curve of her breasts.

After a little while, Hinata had fallen asleep, but Sakura sat up, running her fingers through Hinata's hair and thinking on all that had happened. 'Why'd this have to happen...? I worried her so much...' she thought, watching Hinata, watching her chest move up and down with her breathing, watching her purple hair glisten in the fading sunlight. 'From now on, I'll be more careful. From now on, I'll protect her instead of the other way around,' Sakura vowed to herself. "I love you, Hinata," said the kunnoichi quietly, and then fell asleep herself.

Sakura dreamed of a beach. On this beach were two girls. One had pink, short hair, and the other had long, purple hair. They sat on the white sand, hand in hand, watching the sunset, looking over at the other and smiling every once in a while.

Her perfect dream was disturbed, however, by a commotion in her room. She opened her eyes slowly at first, but then they shot open. "GAH!! What the-!" she yelled, pulling the blankets over her head instantly.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan! We're here to party!" said Hinata happily, and Sakura noticed she was no longer lying next to her.

"And to eat!" said Chouji, opening a bag of chips. Shikamaru and Ino promptly bonked him on the head with a synchronized "CAN IT!!"

It was then that Sakura realized who was there. Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto all crowded into her room, food and drinks and gifts all piled on anything that could pass as a platform. She noticed Neji was expectedly absent, however, not that she minded much. As she was lost in thought, Akamaru jumped up on her bed and licked her face, at which she laughed and hugged the little puppy. "So...this is all for me?" Sakura asked hesitantly after Kiba had struggled to get his dog off of her.

"Well, who else, dummy!" Kiba said jokingly. "You're the only hurt one I see. You should thank Hinata, though. She's the one who organized this over night!"

Sakura almost kissed Hinata, but something held her back. The fear of what her friends would think if they found out she was a lesbian. She hugged Hinata instead, and told her about her fears quietly and quickly. Hinata understood, and hugged her back, careful not to hurt her wound.

Soon Sakura began opening all of the gifts everyone had gotten her. They mainly consisted of chocolate and sweets, which she didn't mind at all. She had a secret sweet tooth the size of the village! A few stood out, however, that weren't edible. Kiba had brought her a scroll detailing the use of dog assisted Jutsu, along with a note that said, "Shh!! You don't have this, alright!?" Shikamaru had bought her a brand new Shougi set, figuring she'd probably have a lot of time on her hands for a little while.

The gift that stood out the most to her was Hinata's. It was a necklace hung on a gold chain. At the very bottom was a heart. Half of the heart was white gold, and the other half was emeralds and diamonds. Sakura simply let it dangle for a minute, taking in its beauty. Then she turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan!! This must have cost you a fortune! I can't accept this!" she said in despair.

Hinata took the necklace and Sakura's hand in the same hand. She then folded Sakura's hand closed around the necklace. "Please? It's fine, really, don't worry about it. Besides, the emeralds match your eyes!" she said, smiling happily.

Before she could think about what her friends thought, Sakura kissed Hinata lightly on the lips, thanked her from the bottom of her heart, and put on her new necklace. The she realized everyone was staring at her. "Uh...yeah. As you can probably guess...me and Hinata are...going out..." she said with a blush that matched her hair.

"We all know!" said Naruto, grinning at looking around at everyone who was doing the same. Even Shino, though you couldn't tell.

"NARUTO!! You told!?" fumed Sakura, staring at him with such intensity that he may have dropped dead.

"No, he didn't!" said Kiba coming to Naruto's defense. "We all kinda figured it out when Hinata was flipping out about you and not Naruto," at this Naruto grumbled and Hinata blushed. "We didn't really have any proof until now, but we all suspected the same thing. Pretty much the whole village knows."

"Oh...well, who cares? Hinata, I love you, and anyone who doesn't like it can bite me! Nothing will ever stop me from loving you," Sakura said and gave Hinata another kiss. This time, though, applause broke out among their friends.

As of that time, everyone knew about Sakura and Hinata's relationship. Sakura was only worried about her parents. To her surprise, they accepted it. They said they didn't like it, but they would stop trying to rule her life, and be happy for her no matter what her choice was.

Her choice was Hinata. Hinata made her happier than anything or anyone ever had. A million times happier than Sasuke, even. Sakura loved Hinata, and Hinata loved Sakura, and that is how it was for the remainder of time.

A/N: Okay, well, three things. One, I've recently changed my name, as you can tell. I am now Kontontoshiteiru Kokojin. Long, personal story behind the name change, but I won't do it again, I assure you. Two, I'm really sorry this took so long! I had the worst case of writer's block ever, and I couldn't write anything for such a long time! Three, I'm sorry the endings to my stories suck, that's one thing I'm bad at is endings. But, yeah, thanks to everyone who reads my dribble, and thanks even more to those of you who actually like it! This is the end of this fic, thank you so much for reading! Review please!!


End file.
